


Sail Over Heartache

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Thin White Duke - Fandom
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Multi, Semi Non Con, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 18,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David meets a woman named Trudy and falls hard for her, but she isn't quite so keen on him - or rather, his habits. Can she overcome her pet peeve or will she lose him forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Out Of Cigarettes

It was a bitterly cold night, the wind whipped her hair around her face and stung her eyes. Trudy took a long drag of her cigarette, pulled her coat tighter around herself and leaned against the wall. It was time she was heading for home, but she wanted to finish her smoke first before trying to locate a cab at this time of the night. She heard a door slam nearby, turning her head to watch a man exit the recording studio building just across the street. He wore a big trench coat and Trudy wished she had one too because it looked so warm, she shivered until her teeth began to chatter.  
  
  
Inside the recording studio, David had finished for the day but was on the phone for the next few hours to argue about what ticket prices should be. He planned to tour very soon but there were hold ups everywhere and ticket prices was one of them. David wanted to keep them low, he realized he had fans from all walks of life and wanted to give everyone an equal opportunity to come and see him. But other people had different ideas, it was all about the money for them and it pissed David off greatly.

 

  
  
  
It was late and he was getting nowhere, so he ended the phone call and left the studio angrily. He hurried down the steps and paused, looking around for a cab but at this hour it wouldn't be easy. He noted the chill of the cold night air and reached into his pocket, pulled out a cigarette pack and opened it up. His fingers searched in vain within the empty box, locating not one single cigarette. Frustrated, he crushed the empty pack in his hand and threw it away. He ran his fingers through his hair, now what?


	2. David Bowie

Trudy watched him curiously, the poor guy looked stressed and out of cigarettes. She took another drag of her own, thankful she wasn't out of them because she'd had a long day, too. She felt kind of bad for him, but she made no move towards him because she really didn't talk to strangers and it was dangerous enough for her to be out here all alone. David noticed the soft glow of a cigarette as a woman puffed away, he licked his lips but knew better than to approach her. It was likely that she carried some sort of spray that would hurt very much if she used it on him, so he let his gaze wander to some vending machines close to her.  
  
  
He reached into his pockets as he crossed the street, those machines were fussy so he could only hope that he had the correct change. Trudy grew tense as the man looked at her from across the road, but he quickly lost interest and seemed to have decided to get himself another pack from the vending machines beside her. Trudy looked at them uncertainly, they were not maintained and seemed a little rusty but it really wasn't her problem. As he drew nearer to the machines, Trudy watched him warily and hoped he wouldn't talk to her.  
  
  
She just would rather guys leave her alone, just because she was unescorted didn't mean she was looking for a mate. Walking up to the machine, David inserted the coins into the slot and pressed a few buttons. The machine made a noise, then it shuddered and stopped. He frowned, looking in at the cigarettes but they hadn't fallen down to where he could get at them. He made a fist and hit it a couple of times, to try and make them drop but they didn't budge. He uttered a heavy sigh, a wisp of fog erupting from his mouth as he did so. It gave the impression that he was blowing out cigarette smoke, which only served to fuel his anger further.  
  
  
In the soft light of the old vending machine, Trudy recognized him instantly as David Bowie and she felt suddenly at ease. She really liked him and he had a reputation for being very nice, despite what the press often said about him. Her hands trembled slightly as she turned towards him now, walking a little closer to the machines and offering him a sympathetic smile.


	3. Trudy

"It's just not your night, is it?" she asked him, hoping she hadn't unnerved the rock star. He noticed her approaching him but he didn't back away, instead staring disdainfully at the unyielding machine. David turned his gaze upon the woman as she spoke, appreciating the smile because it helped to quell the fire behind his eyes.  
  
  
"You're not wrong there," he kicked the machine, "rusted old bucket of bolts... " Trudy couldn't help but chuckle lightly when he kicked and insulted the vending machine, she drew out her pack and held it open towards him.  
  
  
"Probably not your brand," she shrugged. David looked at the offering and accepted it without hesitation.  
  
  
"I'll take it, thank you," he replied gratefully. He lit up the cigarette, took a long drag of it and inhaled deeply. His eyes closed as he blew out the smoke slowly, the nicotine already calming his nerves and quelling the cravings.  
  
  
"You're welcome," said Trudy with a smile, watching him take the cigarette, "my name's Trudy... "  She observed him as he began to smoke the cigarette, not bothering to speak again unless he initiated it. David opened his eyes as she introduced herself, he smiled shortly and nodded.  
  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, Trudy," he said quietly. His gaze cast around for a cab, but there were none in sight. Trudy also glanced around for a cab, it was getting so much colder and very, very late.


	4. Don't Flirt With Me

"Damn cabs are never around when you want one," she complained aloud. David lifted a brow.  
  
  
"You're looking for one, too?" he asked her, then glanced at his watch. Trudy nodded.  
  
  
"My car's at the shop," she said, frustrated, "otherwise, I'd have been home hours ago." David offered her a toothy grin.  
  
  
"I guess I wasn't so unlucky tonight afterall, then," he said casually. Trudy felt a hot flush creeping into her cheeks, thinking he was coming onto her - she was flattered. She returned his grin with a coy smile, her eyes looking him up and down in an attempt to flirt back with him. Taking another drag of the cigarette, David noted the flirty gestures and half turned away from Trudy.  
  
  
"I'd better get moving," he told her gently, he had this way of flirting without actually meaning to, "thanks again, I'll see you around."  
  
  
He started to walk back to the hotel, hoping they hadn't locked him out yet and that he could still remember where his room was. He had only just arrived late last night, he was drunk so his memory was sketchy at best. Trudy was disappointed that he was leaving but she didn't try to stop him, he was free to move about as he pleased and did not have to stay and talk to her if he didn't want to. She suddenly noticed a cab approaching and she waved it over, then she looked at David's retreating form as the cab pulled up.  
  
  
"Hey!" she called out to him. David heard Trudy calling to him and he paused, turning to look back at her. Had he dropped something?  He noticed the cab, it was tempting but he was a little wary of sharing a cab with someone he had only just met. He walked slowly back over to Trudy, a curious glint in his eyes. Trudy felt happy that he'd come back to her, she smiled at him and gestured to the cab.  
  
  
"I don't normally do this with someone I've just met," she explained, but she wanted to make sure he got home alright. He smiled at her.  
  
  
"Then don't start now," David cautioned her, "goodnight Trudy." He winked and turned away again, walking a little faster now. Trudy sighed, disappointed again but he was right to turn her down because if he was not David Bowie then she wouldn't have given him the time of day; let alone offer to share a cab. She got into the cab and told the taxi driver where she wanted to go. As they drove along, she couldn't help worrying about him and it was starting to bother her.


	5. The Hotel

As the taxi pulled up in front of her apartment, Trudy gave him some extra cash.  
  
  
"What's this for?" asked the driver.  
  
  
"Would you try and find that man I was with when you picked me up?" Trudy asked him, "and take him home?"  
  
  
"I'll try," agreed the driver, "that coat's hard to miss. Have a great night."  Trudy thanked him and went inside to warm up by her heater, hoping that the driver would find David and deliver him safely to wherever he needed to go.  
  
  
*  
  
  
It was no use, he was hopelessly lost. David sat down on a bench by the curb and wondered what to do, when a cab suddenly pulled over and the window came down slowly.  
  
  
"Hop in!" smiled the driver, "your friend sent me back for you."  David hesitated, uncertain at first until he said the second part. He stood up and climbed into the cab, feeling much warmer as it pulled away and began to drive forwards.  
  
  
"Where to?" asked the driver.  
  
  
"I really don't know," David furrowed his brow. The driver looked at him and recognized the star, grinning broadly.  
  
  
"I'll just drop you off at the fanciest hotel in town," the driver said amusedly.  
  
  
David didn't smile back at him, he found it rude for someone to just assume that he would be in the most expensive hotel around but he begrudgingly figured he was probably correct. He didn't do the bookings himself, so he couldn't be too upset with the assumption.

As the cab slowed down, David squinted up at the massive building.  
  
  
"I don't think this is right," he told the driver, "I'd have remembered something this flashy."  
  
  
"What do you want to do?" asked the driver. David looked at the taxi I.D and read the driver's name; it was Richard.  
  
  
"Keep the meter running," he told Richard, "I'll just duck in and make sure."  David got out of the cab, but Richard turned the meter off and watched him as he walked inside. Stepping into the lobby, David was greeted with silence but there was a reception desk so he wandered over to it and pressed the buzzer. A moment later, a man emerged from a back room behind the desk and smiled politely at David.  
  
  
"How can I help you, Mister Jones?" asked the man, answering David's question before he'd even had a chance to ask it.  
  
  
"I've lost my key," David replied.  
  
  
"No trouble," smiled the man, "I'm sure it will turn up." He collected a spare key from the hook rack behind him, then handed it to David.  
  
  
"Thanks," David accepted the key and went back outside to the taxi.  
  
  
"What do I owe you?" David asked.  
  
  
"I have enough," Richard replied.  
  
  
"I must pay you something," David insisted.  
  
  
"Take your friend to dinner," Richard started up the engine, "she looks after you well."  
  
  
"My friend?" David looked confused for a moment, then he remembered Trudy.  
  
  
"Can I get a photo?" asked Richard.  David blinked.  
  
  
"Oh, of course," he said, distracted by his thoughts. He stood still and smiled while Richard got out of the cab, posed beside David and took the picture.  
  
  
"Thank you!" Richard said excitedly, "have a good night!"  
  
  
David turned back to the hotel and walked inside as the cab drove slowly away, he looked down at his key and read the room number. It was quite a high number, so he took the elevator and eventually found his room. He let himself in, looked around and closed the door behind him. Locking it shut, David tossed the key onto the sofa and wandered into the bedroom. He took off his clothes, then slid easily into the warm bed and drifted off to sleep.  
  



	6. Late For Work

He was woken early the next morning by loud knocking on his door. At first he thought it was a bad dream and he ignored it, hoping it'd stop. No normal human being could possibly even be _alive_ at this unholy hour but the knocking continued. With an exasperated sigh, he flung the covers off himself and hastily pulled on a robe. He loosely tied it up as he walked to the door, then he opened it with an expression upon his face that spoke loud and clear: _If this hotel is not on fire, you soon will be!_  
  
  
A woman stood there, smiling nervously at him.  
  
  
"I'm so sorry to wake you," she apologized quickly, "but you left strict instructions that if you weren't up by this time to come and well, wake you... "  
  
  
David furrowed his brow and glanced at his watch, his eyes flew open wide - it was almost noon!  
  
  
"Ah!!" he said, almost in a panic, "thank you!"  
  
  
He'd really have to hurry now, or he would be late for today's recording session. She wandered away and he closed the door, then he rushed into his bedroom to dress himself and he was soon downstairs. The sun did not make the daytime any warmer at this time of the year, so his coat kept his thin frame warm as he tried to hail a cab. He started to walk after a minute or two, but kept his hand outstretched to try and get the attention of a taxi. One finally slowed and he got in, directed the driver to the studio and sat back with a sigh. He glanced at his watch, slipped on his hat and waited for the cab to stop. Eventually, he walked into the studio to begin the session.  
  
  
Only 40 minutes late...


	7. Getting To Know You

That evening, David left the studio early enough for everything to still be open. He walked into the nearest store and got himself a few packs of cigarettes, determined not to run out again. As he stepped out of the shop, he paused to light up a cigarette and happened to look over at the old vending machines. Trudy had finished work and was in her usual place, having a cigarette before the drive home.  
  
  
Her car was fixed and out of the shop, so she didn't have to worry about trying to find a cab when she was ready to leave. She kept glancing over at the recording studio doors, but she must have missed David when he left earlier. Her gaze happened to meet with his, right across the street from where she now stood. She smiled at him, taking a drag of her ciggy. David carefully crossed the street and stood nearby, his own cigarette between two fingers as he looked around.  
  
  
"Hello again," Trudy greeted David when he approached, "did you get home alright?"  
  
  
"I did," David responded with a half smile, "thank you."  Trudy closed her eyes and nodded, then she looked at him curiously.  
  
  
"What're you doing in there?" she asked him, gesturing to the studio.  
  
  
"Recording a new album," David replied, smiling bashfully as Trudy's eyes lit up with excitement.  
  
  
"Are you going to tour??" she gasped, "oh, please say yes!" He chuckled at her, averting his gaze from her shyly.  
  
  
"I might be, yeah," he answered her. Trudy couldn't believe it, how _wonderful_ was this?  
  
  
"I'm so excited!" Trudy gushed, "I can hardly wait!"  
  
  
"I'll be sure to get you a nice front row ticket," David offered.  
  
  
"You don't have to do that," Trudy blushed.  
  
  
"I'd like to," replied David, "it's my way of saying thank you."  
  
  
"Well, alright then," Trudy agreed, "I'll give you my address... " She wrote down her details - including her phone number; on a piece of paper and handed it to him. David looked at the paper, then he tucked it away and smiled.  
  
  
"Not far from here," he noted.  
  
  
"Nope," Trudy beamed happily, "so what are you doing this evening?"  
  
  
"Oh, I might hit the club scene," David glanced around, "it's been a while since I was last here, it'll be good to reacquaint myself with the area."  
  
  
"Sounds like a good time," Trudy put her cigarette out as she finished it, "you enjoy yourself and be careful, okay?"  
  
  
"I'm always careful," David furrowed his brow.  Trudy smiled as she got into her car.  
  
  
"Liar," she smirked and started the engine, "see you tomorrow?"  
  
  
"Maybe," David waved at her and stood back. Trudy waved back at him and drove slowly away from the curb, hoping he'd behave himself tonight but seriously doubting he even knew how.


	8. Alone

David did not normally hang about unescorted, he knew what kind of trouble he could get into if he was caught out all alone but there wasn't anyone available tonight. He felt frustrated because he really wanted to go out rather than be cooped up in the hotel, despite how lavish it was. Nothing compared to being out there among other people, obscured from recognition by his coat, hat and sunglasses. He was still recognized from time to time, he just had one of those faces and who could get past that voice? He was easily spotted by fans, particularly the ones who weren't drunk yet. As he strolled along the foot path, he felt his heart hammering within his chest at the prospect of going it alone.  
  
  
He would have to be careful, because there wasn't anyone around who could get him back to the hotel safely if he passed out. Slipping into a club, easily and without question because he was David Bowie, he made his way through the throng of dancers to a table and sat down. He took off his hat and sunglasses, because it was dark with most of the lighting coming from strobe lights. It was warm in here, too so his coat was soon on the back of his chair as his gaze scanned the venue. He meticulously appraised each and every group of people, sorting them out in his mind. There were the fun lovers, the drunks, the trawlers and then there were the drugs. He knew a dealer on sight and could spot a user instantly, he leaned back and rubbed his chin undecidedly. He was bored, alone and feeling mischievous.  
  
  
So what was it going to be? Drugs or alcohol?  
  
  
It was most unwise to mix them together, so he lit up a cigarette while he weighed his options.


	9. Weekend

Trudy was at home in her apartment building, fixing herself a light dinner. She was thinking about maybe going out somewhere tonight, but most of her friends were busy for the next several days at least. As she finished up her meal, a thought suddenly came to her mind. Should she go and try to find David?  
  
  
She knew he was out there right now, but he was most likely accompanied by a friend or two and would not want to be bothered by anyone. She sighed and began to clear the table, he had been nothing but a gentleman to her and she was thinking of crashing in on his fun. Best to just stay at home, she didn't want to embarrass him. She washed up the dishes and then looked at the clock on the wall, frowned and grabbed her purse. She didn't need to sit here alone and feel sorry for herself, it was the weekend so why not go out?  
  
  
She grabbed her keys, turned out the lights and drove off. It was unlikely she would run into him anyway, he could be anywhere in the city.


	10. Chelsea

David took a drag of his cigarette as a woman joined him at the table, he regarded her with mild curiosity and she smiled at him.  
  
  
"Hi," she beamed.  
  
  
"Hello," David gave her a short nod and a small smile in greeting.  
  
  
"I'm Chelsea," the woman introduced herself. He smiled a little more at her.  
  
  
"David," he replied.  
  
  
"I know," Chelsea grinned, "are you here alone?"  David casually sucked on his cigarette again, taking his time to inhale and then breathe out again.  
  
  
"Ah, you know me," he shrugged with a cheeky glint in his eyes.  
  
  
"Well, I don't really," replied Chelsea, leaning in closer, "but I'd sure like to."  He sat back now.  
  
  
"Are you trying to pick me up?" he asked her. Chelsea smiled again.  
  
  
"Is it working?" she asked him boldly, placing her hand lightly upon his thigh. His brow lifted.  
  
  
"Well, it is now," he answered her. She chuckled amusedly, shifting her chair right up next to his. David was not a difficult man to seduce, but it was not anything more than casual sex if it went that far because he just loved sex. He loved to be touched and kissed, he loved to feel wanted and needed by somebody. His appetite was insatiable when it came to sex and it was easy for him to just lose himself, but he never forgot that it was just sex and nothing more. But he had to be careful tonight, for he was indeed very much on his own.  
  
  
Chelsea ran her hand up towards his crotch, leaning in towards him. David felt her fingers starting to stroke him through his pants, his eyes fluttered and he noticed her leaning in. He met her partway and they kissed softly at first, getting to know each other's lips before making out a little more purposefully. Chelsea ran her hand up to his stomach, then slipped it down the front of his pants and felt him startle slightly. David was surprised but did not pull away, intensifying the kiss instead as she discreetly located his manhood under the table. She heard him utter a soft moan into her mouth, as she squeezed and pumped his cock slowly.  
  
  
The darkness was very useful in a situation such as this, but she needed more of him and it frustrated her that they could only go so far. She felt his hand trailing up under her blouse, grasping her breast moments after roughly liberating it from her bra. Chelsea gave him a high pitched moan, arching into his touch and he was encouraged by the response. She reluctantly broke away, breathless and gazing heatedly into his eyes. Oh, but _those eyes_...  
  
  
"Let's get out of here," she breathed quietly. His brow furrowed.  
  
  
"I've only just arrived," he was not yet keen enough to go anywhere with her. Chelsea leaned down and began to kiss his neck, he sighed audibly and she squeezed his cock firmly.  
  
  
"Alright," he finally relented, "just for a minute... "  
  
  
Chelsea shifted away from him and took his hand, he stood and she led him into a back area where he soon had her up against the wall. Her leg was wrapped around his midsection, his pants were dropped around his ankles and her skirt was lifted up. He adorned her neck with kisses as he thrust into her yielding entrance, already hot and wet with anticipation and lust. Chelsea began to moan and breathe heavily, his erection was big and hard so she needed to relax her inner muscles to accommodate him. His thrusts took her breath away at first, then they began to ease into more rhythmic movements and it became a lot more enjoyable for them both.  
  
  
One of his hands slid down to fondle her ass while the other grasped and played with her breasts. His lips moved from her throat to claim her parted lips, muffling her moans of desire and darting his tongue hungrily into her mouth. She greedily consumed his kisses with her own, making out and exploring his body quickly with her hands. He lifted her up, startling her with his hidden strength and she leaned into the wall with her head thrown back. Arching into him, her eyes shut tight and she called his name while he grunted and fucked her harder. Her fingernails clawed into his shoulders, making him wince but he breathlessly continued pounding into her and Chelsea met each of his thrusts with her own.  
  
  
She felt her climax building up, her breaths came out in short bursts as she tried desperately to hold off a little longer but David moaned and she lost control. Her body almost jerked right out of his grip but he held onto her tightly and felt his knees buckling as her snug walls began to pulse and massage his cock into submission. He pulled out of her, she stood and used her hand for a moment to finish him off. David's eyes closed and he embraced her, kissing her neck until he growled his release into her hand and upon the floor. Chelsea turned and met his lips with hers, drawing him into a steamy kiss as they came down from their orgasms. After a few moments, they both leaned against opposite walls and watched one another, their chests rising and falling quickly as they caught their breath.


	11. Out In The Cold

David pulled up his pants, adjusted himself and leaned back against the wall. Chelsea fixed herself up, smiled at him and left silently. David remained there for a while, just regaining his composure and dealing with being left alone. It was so much easier if he were drunk or high, but he hadn't gotten there yet and it was not a nice feeling to have watched her walk away. He would have enjoyed talking to her, sharing a drink together or perhaps a meal but she hadn't even given him the opportunity to ask.  
  
  
Suddenly feeling over sensitive, he steeled himself and returned to his table to order a drink. David was very much a people person, he was not a fan of being by himself and when he did find that he was alone; he often sought out company. Even if they were the bad sort. His eyes darted around, looking for someone - anyone, really, to talk to.  He was by no means needy, but he got lonely quite quickly.  
  
  
Chelsea was not being nasty, she simply believed the media and thought Bowie to be very much a fuck-and-go type of guy. She thought it was what he expected from her and figured there really was no point in hanging about, waiting for him to ask her out.


	12. Grace And Petra

Trudy had chosen a venue and was sitting down with a couple of her friends that she had run into, Grace and Petra. She hadn't seen them for a while, so it was good to get together again and knock a few drinks back. They talked for a while and the conversation really got interesting when Trudy finally revealed she had met David Bowie, her tongue loosened by the alcohol now coursing through her system.  
  
  
"So what's he like?" asked Petra, who was new to the fandom and keen to find out more about Bowie _behind the scenes_.  
  
  
"He's so polite," Trudy answered her truthfully, "very sweet and funny, oh he is such a charmer really."  Grace, who had been a fan just as long as Trudy, rolled her eyes.  
  
  
"That's not what I heard," she smirked and winked, downing another mouthful of alcohol, "did he get into your pants?"  
  
  
"No," Trudy frowned at Grace, "don't be like that, Grace. He's so nice, I wish you guys could meet him."  
  
  
"That would be a dream come true," Grace smiled, "I'd get him to bed so fast his head would spin."  
  
  
"Grace," Trudy sighed, "would you stop?"  
  
  
"What?" Grace lifted a brow, "you're saying you wouldn't?"  
  
  
"That kind of talk is so disrespectful," Trudy sat back in disapproval. Petra nodded her agreement.  
  
  
"She's right, Grace," said Petra, "what if he really is nice?"  
  
  
"He is!" Trudy insisted.  
  
  
"Whatever," Grace rolled her eyes, "I love him, too alright? But come on, he's a rock star... You can't expect me to believe he didn't try and come onto you."  Trudy hesitated, but remained firm in her convictions.  
  
  
"He didn't," she revealed, "he's really, very nice."  
  
  
"Prove it," Grace smirked again.  
  
  
"How am I supposed to do that?" asked Trudy.  
  
  
"Well," said Grace, "he's out somewhere, right? So let's go find him."  Trudy did not like that idea, but the expression that Grace wore of superiority and smugness made her get up.  
  
  
"Alright then," she set her jaw, "come on, it can't be too hard to find out where he is."  
  
  
Petra stood up, grinning excitedly and Grace followed them out of the restaurant; still looking smug. They asked anyone who passed them by if they had seen anything interesting tonight, a few of them had but one woman in particular grabbed their attention.  
  
  
"Sure," she smiled dreamily, "I saw David Bowie, back in there." She gestured to a club, but it was not an easy one to just walk into.  
  
  
"How do we get in?" asked Petra.  
  
  
"Oh, here... " Chelsea let them press the back of their hands onto hers, which was stamped in case she wanted to go back in later.  
  
  
"Thanks!" Trudy called to her as she walked away and they each now had a stamp to show the bouncers.  
  
  
Once inside, Trudy looked around for the trench coat but it was hot in here and she realized he would not be wearing it.  
  
  
"So," Grace smirked, "where is he then?"  
  
  
Trudy frowned, maybe bringing Grace to meet David was a huge mistake. She was tempted to just walk out of the venue now, but she knew Grace would just stay and try to find him on her own anyway so she walked to the bar and they sat down together. Their eyes scanned the venue, searching for that familiar face and feeling their hearts racing with excitement.  
  
  
How long ago had Chelsea seen him? Was he even still here or had he left?


	13. Saying Hello

Having had a few drinks himself, David was content to sit and watch people dancing while the alcohol buzzed through him. It calmed his nerves and made him very relaxed, he quickly forgot about Chelsea and the feelings of loneliness she had left him with. His emotional state was quite fragile, often shutting the world out whenever he was downhearted. He could get quite angry when pushed, so avoiding people when he was in a bad mood always seemed the better option.  
  
  
Several times people had come over to him to talk for a bit, maybe get a photo or ask him to sign something but they never stayed for long. David wanted someone to keep him company, as he downed another bottle and sighed when he realized it was now empty. He set it down on the table heavily, it made a loud noise but few were near enough to hear it over the music.  Trudy caught the sound, but just barely and she casually glanced over to where the noise had come from.  
  
  
"There!" she beamed happily, finally spotting David, "he's here!"  Grace raised her brows, impressed.  
  
  
"So introduce us already," Grace urged her. Trudy wasn't too keen, but she had to prove to Grace that the media was wrong. She got up and walked over to the table, Grace and Petra following her and they all joined David. He looked at them with casual interest, until he recognized Trudy and his entire outward appearance changed. He smiled warmly at her, because he knew her face and that she was someone he could talk to without her scampering off too quickly.  
  
  
"Hello Trudy," he greeted her as a friend, rather than a fan, "how are you?"  Trudy smiled back at him, the slur in his speech was just barely noticeable but prominent enough to concern her.  
  
  
"I'm fine," Trudy replied, "these are my friends, Petra and um... Grace."  Petra smiled bashfully at David and murmured a soft 'hello' but Grace was more forward. She shifted closer to David and put her arm around him, clearly not worried about personal space. David felt uncomfortable and Trudy cringed for him.  
  
  
"Hello gaw-jus!" Grace flashed him a toothy grin, "wanna come and see my naughty bits?"  
  
  
"Grace!" Trudy was shocked at her friend's behavior. Petra just went bright red, but kept staring at David and chewing her bottom lip.  David furrowed his brow and tried to shift away from Grace, but she just moved with him so he gave up.  
  
  
"Grace, get off him!" Trudy insisted, because she believed that Grace's behavior would reflect upon her and David would think that she was like this as well.  
  
  
Grace leaned in and started kissing David's cheek, he turned away a little but she used her hand to make him face her and she began to kiss his mouth. Stroking his cheek, she encouraged him to kiss her back and he soon responded; making out with her. Trudy averted her gaze in disbelief, trying to understand just what was happening here while Petra licked her lips and watched them with wide eyes.  
  
  
"Grace, please!" Trudy hissed, embarrassed beyond belief.  
  
  
Slowly, Grace drew back and smiled, satisfied.  
  
  
"I think Trudy wants you all to herself," Grace further embarrassed her friend.  
  
  
Petra chuckled lightly, she wouldn't have minded kissing David herself but she was far too shy to initiate it. Trudy suddenly remembered why she hadn't seen Grace for a long time...  
  
  
David slowly put his arm around Grace, pulling her into his lap. She giggled and squealed, leaning down to kiss his inviting lips again.  
  
  
"I think he's drunk," whispered Petra, gazing heatedly at the kissing pair.  
  
  
"Ya think?!" muttered Trudy. Then she took it upon herself to look after him, to make sure he got home safely and that he wasn't taken advantage of by the wrong people.  
  
  
Kissing was harmless enough and he really seemed to be enjoying it, but if it went too far; she would put a stop to it. Grace was known for stealing things and Trudy didn't want her taking anything of David's that she wasn't being given freely. Trudy shifted slightly in her seat, feeling awkward. Petra kept watching, getting turned on as she saw David's hand slip up under Grace's shirt to fondle and grope at her breasts.  
  
  
Grace encouraged the exploration with moans and an arch of her back, her own hand raking her fingernails down his chest and coming down to rub between his now parted thighs. David moaned and Petra uttered a soft whimper at the sound, biting her pinky finger hard as she watched them heatedly.  
  
  
This night wasn't going as Trudy had planned, it was good that she had found David but she really wished now that Grace had not been around. It would have been nicer to have been able to sit and talk to him, rather than watch Grace slobber all over his face.  
  
  
Trudy cleared her throat and Grace reluctantly climbed down, sitting back on her chair. Petra sighed and gazed at David dreamily, a lazy smile on her face as she imagined that he'd been kissing her and not Grace.


	14. Not Going Well

"I was just saying hello," Grace lit up a cigarette. Trudy scowled at her but David seemed indifferent to it all and simply looked over at Trudy curiously.  
  
  
"How did you know where to find me?" he asked her. Trudy looked back at him and her expression calmed.  
  
  
"Someone mentioned you might be here," she replied, "hey, can we get out of here?"   David lifted a brow.  
  
  
"Again?" he asked. Trudy was confused.  
  
  
"Why doesn't anyone want to stay here?" David questioned nobody in particular.  
  
  
Someone walked over to the table, set down a drink in front of him and smiled.  
  
  
"From the lady over by the window," the man gestured to a woman, who waggled her fingers at David when he looked over at her. The man walked away and David picked up the bottle.  
  
  
"I think maybe you have had enough," warned Trudy.  
  
  
"I shouldn't be rude," David replied, drinking it slowly and gazing over at the woman with interest. Grace smirked and shook her head, turning away to look somewhere else. Trudy wished they could both see the man she'd met and not the one he was when he'd been drinking, this just wasn't helping her case one bit.

Trudy got up and excused herself, she went into the ladies' room and sat down in a stall. Sighing heavily, she tried to calm herself, before she ended up losing her temper with Grace and got herself into trouble.


	15. Coercion

Grace watched as Trudy left for the toilets, then she grabbed David's wrist and pulled at him. He stood up and Petra followed them to another part of the venue, it was dimly lit but more private than the main area. Grace pushed David firmly into the wall, knelt down and set his cock free of his pants. David wasn't sure about the whole thing, he tensed up a little and frowned.  
  
  
"No," he shook his head lightly, "not again... "  
  
  
Grace began to stroke along his length, kneeling down to lick at the head teasingly. David stared down at her intently, his protests suddenly quelled. As his member hardened, Grace took as much of it into her mouth as she could and began to deep throat him. Petra leaned on the wall beside David, gazing with wide eyes down at Grace. David's eyes closed, he leaned his head back against the wall and began to thrust his hips slightly. Petra looked at him as he ran his hands through his hair, his breathing getting heavier and moans started to escape his parted lips. She leaned in and grabbed his face, planting her mouth squarely over his and kissing him.  
  
  
He was responsive, making out with her while Grace expertly coaxed his climax with her tongue and her hands. She held and fondled his balls with one hand, while the other pumped the base of his cock. She could sense his build up, his cock started to pulse and throb, twitching in her mouth as she half swallowed it down her throat. Petra felt him pull away from her lips, but she held his face firmly so that she could watch it contort with pleasure.  
  
  
"Uhh, _damn!_ Oohh.... " David's release was gulped down hungrily, then Grace slowly stood with a lick of her lips and a satisfied hum. She walked back to the table they had been sitting at, but Petra lingered for a while. She watched him come down, he was breathless and his eyes were still closed. Petra knelt down and pulled up his pants for him, then she lowered her eyes in shame as he opened his and looked at her. She quickly turned and went back to where Grace was waiting for her, she also noticed that Trudy was there as well.


	16. Found Out

Trudy had managed to calm herself and left the stall, splashing some cold water onto her face and drying it with some paper towels. She then returned to the table, but everyone had gone. Confused, she sat down to wait and looked around curiously. Had they gone onto the floor to dance? Where was Bowie?   Grace eventually returned and sat down, looking pleased with herself.  
  
  
"Where were you?" asked Trudy.  Grace did not answer and soon after, Petra came back and sat down. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked guilty, Trudy did not need to ask anymore, she had a pretty good idea of what they'd been doing.  
  
  
"You two make me _sick!_ " Trudy got up to leave, shaking her head with disapproval. She walked out of the venue, intent on going home.


	17. Going Home

David soon recovered from the knee buckling orgasm and sighed, his gaze lowering to the floor as Petra walked away from him. He pushed off the wall and adjusted his trousers, looked once more into the main area but chose to walk out. Perhaps somewhere else would be more socially acceptable, he wasn't getting much conversation here. He walked along the foot path, unsteadily and tried to light up a cigarette as he went along. Trudy saw him and hurried to catch up with him, he had paused to light up a cigarette and she reached him before he could start walking again.  
  
  
"Hey," she greeted him, "are you alright?"  
  
  
"Hm?" David took a drag of his cigarette and smiled at her, "oh... yeah."  Trudy was glad.  
  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked him.  
  
  
"To find a better water hole," David answered her, "that one's too shallow... "  Trudy wasn't sure what he meant, but she nodded anyway. She noticed the way he was unsteady on his feet, if she let him wander off now then who knows what would happen to him?  
  
  
"Let's get you home," she offered, taking his arm gently.  
  
  
"I'm not ready to go home," David protested.  
  
  
"Honey, you're drunk," Trudy told him carefully, "you're alone, you could get yourself into trouble and I honestly don't know who to call."  He blinked at her, but said nothing more as she waved a cab over and ushered him into it. Trudy climbed in next to him, but she didn't know where he was staying.  
  
  
"David, where are you sleeping?" she asked him.  His brow furrowed, but he never did catch the name of the hotel he was staying in. Trudy figured he must have a key on him somewhere, so she checked his pockets. David giggled as her hands roamed into his pockets, he wriggled and pushed her away gently. Trudy looked perplexed, how was she going to get him home now?  There wasn't any key, not that she could find at least; so she nervously told the driver they didn't need the ride and gently hauled David out onto the pavement again.  
  
  
He walked with her towards where her car was parked, they were stopped by Petra; who gave David back his coat and his hat. Then she mumbled an apology and quickly left, but Trudy was not in the forgiving mood tonight. She took David's wrist and led him to her car, got him inside it and then drove him to her apartment. She hoped he wouldn't pass out on the way, it would look quite awkward if she had to get him inside like that. Fortunately she did not live too far from here, so they arrived within a few minutes and he passively followed her up to her apartment. They went inside, Trudy locked her door and turned around; finding herself in his arms and being kissed on her neck.  
  
  
She was shocked at first, remembered he'd been drinking and resisted all urges to go along with him. She gently pushed him off her, he seemed confused and she tried to smile at him. David looked around at the apartment, assuming he'd been brought home to fuck but when he tried to initiate the sex; she had pushed him away. He now stood back, looking at her with a puzzled expression.  
  
  
"Trudy," he spoke her name and she wanted him, but he was vulnerable and had already been taken advantage of tonight.  
  
  
"Come on," Trudy said, taking his hand, "let's get you into bed."  He smiled at her.  
  
  
"Now you're making sense," he spoke playfully, walking with her to the bedroom.  
  
  
Trudy watched him clumsily strip off his clothes, trying not to look too amusedly at him as he struggled with his shoes and socks. When he sat upon the bed, she put her hand onto his chest and lay him down. David gazed up into her eyes, as she brought the covers over him and he felt warmer. His eyes started to blink, she could tell he was fighting to remain conscious and knew she'd got him back just in time. What would have happened if she'd let him go?  Who would have got him home when he passed out?  
  
  
Trudy stroked his cheek softly with her fingertips, he smiled lazily and his eyes slowly closed. This time, they stayed shut and his breathing slowed down. No matter how tempting it was to accept his offer of sex, Trudy wanted her first time with him to be special. If he wanted to have sex, she needed him to be sober and sure of himself. Drinking often brought about next-day-regrets and she honestly did not wish to become one of those. Trudy left him there in the bed to sleep it off, then she went into the kitchen and had some coffee before she respectfully curled up on the sofa and fell asleep.


	18. Missed Signals

Trudy woke the next morning and moved about quietly, she didn't want to wake her guest and she figured he could do with the sleep after last night. She had her morning coffee and some breakfast, then she washed up and walked to the bedroom door to check in on David. She peered into the room and bit back a smile, as he seemed to have tossed a bit last night and was now uncovered. Trudy crept into the room and lightly pulled the blankets back over his body, unable to help herself from admiring his naked form.  
  
  
She then walked out of the bedroom and shut the door softly, but David was starting to regain consciousness by now and he shifted slightly as the sound of the door closing reached his ears. He opened his eyes, momentarily dazed by the unfamiliar surroundings. Sitting up, David looked at the other side of the bed and became confused as to why there wasn't somebody else in here with him. How unusual that he would wake up in a new place alone...  
  
  
He got out of the bed and dressed himself, trying to ignore the thumping in his head and he exited the bedroom. Trudy looked up from the sofa and stood to her feet when David emerged from the room, she smiled at him in greeting but she was very nervous. She had David Bowie in her apartment, millions of dollars worth of rock star and it made her anxious because for the moment he was her responsibility. David got a surprise when he realized it was Trudy that had got him to go home with her, he didn't remember a lot from last night but it was starting to come back to him little by little.  
  
  
"Trudy," he spoke first, "what... what am I doing here?"  
  
  
"Oh, I wasn't sure where you were staying," Trudy replied, rubbing the back of her neck, "so I... sort of... brought you home."  
  
  
"Oh," David looked around now, "your um, your friends are... nice. Friendly... _Really_ friendly... "  Trudy felt her face flush with anger.  
  
  
"Can I drive you to the studio?" she offered.  
  
  
"It's a bit early yet," David replied. Trudy nodded and bit her bottom lip.  David got a little closer to her.  
  
  
"About last night," he said quietly.  
  
  
"Oh, it's alright," Trudy guessed where he was going with this.  
  
  
"No," David insisted, "it's really not."  Trudy looked at him, his eyes were full of sorrow.  
  
  
"You were drunk," she forgave him at once.  
  
  
"That's no excuse," David told her, "I was a pig and I am sorry."  Trudy shook her head gently.  
  
  
"You're not a pig," she said softly.  
  
  
"I made you uncomfortable," he said uneasily.  
  
  
"No!" Trudy assured him, "you could _never_ make me feel uncomfortable."  
  
  
His eyes searched hers, trying to understand what she was trying to tell him. Trudy wanted to let him know that she wanted him, but only if he were sober. She needed to know if he actually liked her or if it was just the alcohol coming onto her last night. But as she gazed into his beautiful eyes, words simply failed to form.  
  
  
"Nothing happened," Trudy eventually found her voice again, after an awkward silence had passed. David averted his stare and took a step back, looking slightly embarrassed.  
  
  
"Oh," he said shortly, blushing lightly. He had got it wrong, she hadn't brought him home to have sex. He did remember coming onto her but she must have rejected his advances, so he decided that Trudy was not at all interested and he felt more awkward now for still standing there.  
  
  
"Do you mind if I um, use your shower?" David asked, suddenly remembering more of what went on last night. Trudy gestured to the correct door and smiled slightly at him.  
  
  
"Not at all," she replied, "you go right on in."  David thanked her quietly and went into the bathroom to wash himself. Trudy felt bad again for letting Grace anywhere near him, she figured he would never want to speak to her again after meeting her friends.  
  
  
David felt a lot better after the shower, it certainly brightened his outlook for the day. As he emerged from the bathroom, he decided to get himself out of Trudy's way because she was probably quite busy.  
  
  
"I should get going," he said quickly, avoiding her gaze. Trudy looked a little surprised.  
  
  
"Oh, okay," she said, picking up her keys and feeling like she'd missed something.  
  
  
He didn't seem to want to hang around, had she offended him somehow?  She led the way out to her car and he was quiet during the drive, Trudy figured that since he was sober and was now thinking straight, he didn't want to have anything to do with her and she understood perfectly. He was a big star, he wouldn't be interested in her. David felt that he shouldn't press the issue with Trudy, he fancied her more than just a casual fuck that didn't happen but she had given him a clear message to back off and he was far too respectful of women to ignore their wishes.  
  
  
Trudy pulled up outside the studio, she wanted to ask him to come around tonight when he was done but she felt that he was upset with her for rejecting him last night. David got out of the car and paused, looking at her curiously.  
  
  
"See you later?" he asked.  
  
  
"I don't work today," Trudy answered him. David nodded and closed the door, then he walked towards the studio and cleared his throat. Trudy watched him go inside, punching the steering wheel.  
  
  
"What is _wrong_ with you?!" she screamed at her reflection in the rear view mirror.


	19. Counter Productive

After that day's session, which was largely unproductive because David was too distracted to get any work done, everyone left the studio to head home. David leaned against a lamp post, smoking a cigarette, when a car slowly pulled up nearby. He took little notice at first, thinking nothing of it.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Trudy had gone shopping for her weekly groceries, she couldn't stop thinking about David all day and as she put everything into it's right place; she made up her mind to go and see him again. So that evening, Trudy drove out to the studio and saw him, leaning against a street lamp. She stopped her car and hesitated, he had given her a brief glance before turning away again. Didn't he want to see her? She thought about going home, after everything she'd put him through she didn't blame him one bit. She got out of her car, deciding she had to hear it from him and she walked over to greet David.


	20. Want To Come In?

David looked around again and noticed Trudy approaching him, he smiled anxiously and hoped she was here to see him. When she reached David, Trudy returned his smile with a nervous one of her own.  
  
  
"Hey," she said quietly, "can I give you a ride home?"  David's shoulders relaxed as he gave her a nod.  
  
  
"That'd be great," he responded happily, "thank you."  Trudy felt a little less nervous now.  
  
  
"Oh, hey, no problem!" she beamed, watching him put out his cigarette.  As Trudy drove, David let her know which turns to make and what streets to go into. When they arrived, she whistled.  
  
  
"Wow," she stared up at the hotel, "lush!"  David got out of the car and stood near her window, so she rolled it down.  
  
  
"Do you want to come up?" he asked her, feeling self conscious because he really thought she wasn't interested. Trudy paused, she hadn't expected him to ask that and it had taken her by surprise. As she faltered, David felt deflated and took a few steps back.  
  
  
"Sure," Trudy stopped the engine and got out of the car, "why not?"  
  
  
His spirits lifted, his smile returned and he took her by the hand excitedly; leading her inside. Trudy had to nearly jog to keep up with him, he was keen to show her around and she was more than happy to oblige. David let her into his room, put away his coat and other things and then he looked at her with an expectantly lifted brow.  
  
  
"So?" he asked her, as she stared around in awe, "what do you think?"  Trudy gaped.  
  
  
"This isn't a hotel," she remarked, "it's a palace!"  David grinned amusedly at her and they sat down together on the sofa.  
  
  
"Can I get you a drink?" he offered.  
  
  
"Sure," Trudy agreed, "just wine for me though, thanks."  
  
  
"Alright," David replied, getting up and walking over to where the drinks were. He selected a bottle and poured them both a glass, then he joined her on the sofa again. Trudy was curious.  
  
  
"Why did you ask me up here?" she questioned him. David sat back a little, was she upset with him?  
  
  
"I wanted to return the hospitality," he replied honestly.  
  
  
"Well I love it!" Trudy smiled at him, putting him at ease again.


	21. Go Out With Me

"Trudy," David ventured, "I really am sorry about last night."  
  
  
"I'm the one who should be apologizing," Trudy told him, "my friends were terrible! I was so embarrassed!"  David shifted in his seat.  
  
  
"That isn't quite what I meant," he said quietly.  Trudy sipped her wine, watching him as he gazed back at her.  
  
  
"I already forgave you," Trudy reminded him. He nodded.  
  
  
"May I ask, why you pushed me away?" David asked curiously. It wasn't a common reaction to his advances, in fact; it almost never happened at all.  
  
  
"You were drunk," Trudy said to him calmly, "I just... I didn't want to take advantage of you."  This admission fascinated David, he respected her for it but he masked it with an amused grin to protect himself.  
  
  
"I suppose there's always a first time for everything!" he mused. Trudy wasn't sure if she found the statement quite so funny, she felt that she ought to say something but didn't want to upset him. Sensing her disapproval, David finished his glass of wine and poured himself another. Trudy took the glass from him before he could take another mouthful, setting it down upon the coffee table.  
  
  
"No more," she told him gently, "I want to get to know you, but without the alcohol."  David pursed his lips, it helped him to relax and she'd taken it from him. He felt annoyed now, furrowing his brow lightly at her.  
  
  
"I really like you," Trudy told him seriously, "and it bothers me when you get drunk and just let anyone get in your pants."  David felt defensive and stood up, moving away from her.  
  
  
"I don't have to be drunk for that to happen," he informed her, "or even high." He turned to look at her, a flash of irritation in his eyes.  Trudy sighed, she had gone this far now so she might as well keep going.  
  
  
"Hear me out," she spoke softly, trying to defuse the situation somewhat, "you're _David Bowie_ , you can have anyone you want. I don't understand why you just... I don't know, you're just not very selective!"  
  
  
"Selective?" David squinted at her for a moment, "I'm just a man, Trudy."   Oh, but he was so much more than that to so many.  
  
  
"If you like me so much," he went on, "why don't you go out with me?"  Trudy suddenly forgot how to blink.  
  
  
"You turned me down last night," David continued, "that hurt... "  
  
  
David was not one to let people know that they had hurt his feelings, not often at least. His best defense was to pretend it never bothered him, or joke about it. But she fascinated him and he wanted her to know how he felt. Trudy was silent, they hadn't known each other long but he was confessing emotions to her and it was such a rare thing to witness.  
  
  
  
  
  
David mistook her silence for contempt at his words, he averted his gaze and picked up his wine glass again. Trudy slowly got to her feet, walked over to him and took the glass from him once more. David was starting to lose his patience as she set it down onto the coffee table, just what was she playing at?  
  
  
"I don't date alcohol," Trudy said softly, yet firmly. David's expression softened, letting the statement sink in.  
  
  
"Tell you what," said Trudy, "you stop making yourself available to every man and woman on the planet and I'm all yours."  David studied her eyes, searching them for a moment.  
  
  
"You'll go out with me?" he needed clarification. Trudy nodded and smiled at him.  
  
  
"Just you and me," she bargained, "this is not an open relationship, understand?"  He was quiet as he thought about her conditions, then he slowly nodded.  
  
  
"Alright," he agreed, "but I can still drink and stuff."  Trudy knew she couldn't make him stop his bad habits, but she could certainly limit him if she was clever about it.  
  
  
"Of course," she replied, suddenly all nervous again. David noticed her hands trembling and he looked confused.  
  
  
"Are you cold?" he asked her.  
  
  
"No," Trudy laughed softly, "I-I'm dating _David Bowie!_ "


	22. Let's Go

He looked at her uncertainly, was she dating his stage persona or was she dating him?  How could he find out?  
  
  
"We should celebrate," he tested her, "I'll take you out somewhere nice."  Trudy smiled at him.  
  
  
"We already are somewhere nice," she responded quietly, "why don't we stay in tonight?"   He felt a little disappointed, but also elated at the same time because she wasn't looking to show him off and that was a good sign.  
  
  
"I'd rather go out," he persisted, pushing her for a reaction. If she was going to be with him, she was going to have to make some adjustments. Trudy was more of a stay home and rent a movie kind of woman, going out was alright for a treat but she didn't care for it too often. She was reluctant to agree just now, she felt that a relationship was half give and half take. So why was he pushing her to go out again?  
  
  
"Come on, Trudy," David urged her, impatiently, "I've been stuck in the studio all day, I need to release... "   Trudy finally relented.  
  
  
"Oh alright," she sighed, then smiled at him, "but tomorrow we stay in and watch a film."  
  
  
"Deal," he got up and hurried to his bedroom to change. Trudy waited on the sofa for him, she felt that even though he had agreed to it, they'd most likely end up going out again tomorrow night. She liked him, being a huge fan of his was something she had always considered a good thing but it also made her think she would always bend to his will. As David got dressed, he was not thinking about relationship rules but rather he was thinking about just having fun. For him, life was what you made it and he intended to always make it interesting. He emerged from his bedroom and Trudy stood up, her cheeks flushed as she looked him over. He was _gorgeous_...  
  
  
She felt like such a frump standing next to him, how could he ever want to be seen with her? But David found Trudy quite attractive, even if she didn't see it herself.  
  
  
"Let's go," he spoke excitedly, unable to contain himself. Trudy let him grab her hand and followed him back down to the lobby, swept up in his happiness; he had such a contagious personality and it made her quickly forget about how she saw herself.


	23. The Other Woman

They were eventually seated at a table together in a popular club, it was packed with people and the music was so loud it almost hurt Trudy's ears. David was looking so happy, though so she put up with it for his sake. David wasn't aware that Trudy was so uncomfortable, or he would certainly have chosen somewhere else for them to go. He was an honest and upfront kind of guy, so naturally he expected you to be the same with him. It would make him feel terrible if she told him later, when he couldn't do anything about it.  
  
  
"David!" someone called out over the music and Trudy glanced over to see a woman approaching, weaving through the crowd. _Who was she?_   David's gaze lifted and he smiled back at the woman, his friendly, easy going nature shining through instantly.  
  
  
"Chelsea," he greeted the woman, who Trudy vaguely recognized from last night.  
  
  
"Come dance with me!" Chelsea called to him, waving him over. Trudy felt suddenly jealous, as he got up and joined Chelsea on the floor. Chelsea had chosen this place because of it's wonderful atmosphere, she didn't think she would have found Bowie here but she was so pleased to see him again. There had been a part of her that had simply assumed she'd never meet him again, _how happy to have been wrong was she??_  
  
  
She put her arms around him and felt him embrace her moments later, so she rested her head on his chest and breathed in his cologne deeply. Trudy knew that David was going to have a lot of friends and fans, they would always be touching him and kissing him or whatever so she would have to be lenient with them. She kept a close eye on Chelsea, though. If she tried to lead David away, there was going to be a scene...  
  
  
The song ended and David excused himself quietly, walking off to the men's room, so Chelsea invited herself to his table and sat down.  
  
  
"Hi!" Chelsea beamed at Trudy, "I'm Chelsea."  
  
  
"Trudy," she introduced herself stiffly, "how do you know David?"  
  
  
"We kinda met last night," Chelsea winked suggestively at Trudy, "if you know what I mean!"  Chelsea giggled but Trudy wasn't finding it so funny at all.  
  
  
"I mean, he wasn't even drunk so... how lucky was I?" Chelsea rubbed salt into Trudy's wound, but she wasn't being mean on purpose. She assumed Trudy was a friend, she had no idea they were together officially.


	24. Bad Habits

In the bathroom, David relieved himself and suddenly heard a noise behind him. His brow furrowed at being interrupted, but he continued on anyway.  
  
  
"Psst!" the noise came again and David started to get impatient.  
  
  
"I'm just trying to piss, mate," David growled.  Someone emerged from a stall, approaching him slowly. There was another man nearby, acting as if he wasn't with this man, though he clearly was because he kept an eye on the pair.  
  
  
"Alright," the man spoke quietly, "don't get your panties in a twist, lovie." David rolled his eyes, _fucking dealers._  
  
  
"I got some top notch gear if you're interested," the man went on, confirming David's suspicion and also piquing his interest. David finished up and adjusted his pants, then turned to wash his hands.  
  
  
"Oh yeah?" David looked at him curiously. The man produced a small bag of cocaine, David licked his lips quickly and began to dry his hands.  
  
  
"Real top quality shit," the man grinned toothily.  David came a little closer, their eyes met.  
  
  
"How much?"


	25. Abrupt Behavior

Chelsea and Trudy talked for a while, although it was mostly Chelsea talking and Trudy just listening. A while later, David returned to the table and sat down; much to Trudy's relief. She was getting worried about him, thinking his stomach may have been upset or something.  
  
  
"There you are!" Chelsea beat her to it, "come on baby, let's blow this joint... "  
  
  
"Uhm actually," Trudy raised her voice over the music now, "David and I are having dinner together."  
  
  
"Oh!" Chelsea's hand flew to her mouth and her eyes bugged wide open, "sorry! I didn't know!"  She blushed hard and touched David's arm, apologizing over and over before getting up and hurrying away. David sat back, unimpressed.  
  
  
"What did you do _that_ for?" he asked Trudy.  
  
  
"She wanted to get you alone," Trudy told him, "we agreed it'd just be you and I, remember?"  
  
  
"Stop _smothering_ me!" David spoke angrily, averting his gaze from her. Trudy felt shocked at the sudden change in behavior, had she done something to upset him?  Just what was his relationship with Chelsea?  
  
  
"David," Trudy ventured after he seemed to calm down, "would you dance with me instead?"  
  
  
David felt that Trudy was trying to control him, she had chased away someone he knew but would she do that to all of his friends?  Chelsea was only someone he had met last night, he hadn't expected to see her again but if Trudy was going to be this way then he felt he'd end up with no friends at all. She offered to dance with him, but was it out of pity? He couldn't stand such a gesture and he refused, thinking she only wanted to dance because he was pouting.  
  
  
Trudy felt bad for making him angry, but how could she make it up to him if he wouldn't even look at her? She knew that being who he was, he was prone to being a little defensive and moody at times. She had to be more careful in future or she might lose his interest, this wasn't just an ordinary man she was dating. This was _David Bowie_.


	26. Shifts In Mood

If he had been able to read her thoughts, David would not have been at all happy with the way she was looking at their relationship. He wanted her to be open and honest with him, not keep her fears or doubts to herself. It was a quick way to ruin any relationship, as the hidden things tended to build up until they reached boiling point. He may appear to be moody with her, but it was simply his way of being up front and not keeping his thoughts from her. There wasn't an ounce of spite in David's body, he just wanted her to know how he felt. Trudy was silent for a time, letting him have his personal space.  
  
  
She didn't realize that she was hurting him by keeping things to herself, she felt it was better to protect him from such doubts because she didn't want to risk him leaving her. Trudy also felt badly for Chelsea, putting herself in the other woman's place and knowing she would feel awful if it had happened to her. She leaned in closer to David, deciding to communicate with him the best way she knew how. He shifted uncertainly until he felt her lips trailing kisses along his throat apologetically, his head turned slowly as she got higher and they started to make out. Trudy felt her heart skipping beats, her stomach felt like it was full to bursting with butterflies and she closed her eyes.  
  
  
David relaxed into the kiss, their arms coming around one another in a tight embrace as things began to heat up. Assuming her apology had now been accepted, Trudy slowly pulled back and smiled as he gazed passionately into her eyes. The moment was broken by their food being brought to the table, Trudy sat back to enjoy the delicious meal but was quick to notice David's lack of appetite. Was he still mad at her and thus no longer hungry? It made her feel bad all over again, she looked at him sadly. David pushed the food around his plate, his thoughts no longer on the food but rather his earlier purchase. He was keen to try it out, the good stuff always lasted just a little longer than the regular shit and he was really in the mood for a pick me up.  
  
  
He glanced up from his thoughts and noticed the way Trudy was watching him, she looked so upset and he instinctively blamed himself. He'd snapped at her rather harshly just now and hadn't apologized for his behavior. He felt restless, fidgety.  Trudy took note of his inability to remain still, then she thought it was strange because he suddenly stood up. David quietly excused himself once more, made his way back into the men's room and discreetly did some coke. Trudy sat and waited for him to return, looking around the venue and trying to lighten up. She was living her ultimate dream, she shouldn't be so downhearted. David finally came back to the table and Trudy decided to put on a brave face and smiled at him, which was always a bad idea because David could spot a fake smile from a mile off and it didn't ever sit well with him.  
  
  
His gaze went to her lips and he offered her a genuine smile in return, making her feel guilty but not meaning to. There was something different about him, but Trudy couldn't quite put her finger on it. He leaned towards her now as he spoke, he was very hands on during their conversations and often appeared to be flirting with her quite blatantly. Trudy enjoyed his change in demeanor, he was very chatty but he was going a bit too fast for her to be able to keep up. He placed his hand upon her thigh and leaned in closer again, whispering into her ear and making her blush.  
  
  
David felt the rush of good feelings the moment the coke hit him, after the initial rush he returned to Trudy and began to feel the swell of happiness and arousal that went along with it. He started a number of topics with her but generally not finishing one before moving onto the next. He didn't catch on that he was losing her on the way, he figured she was keeping up with him easily because he felt he was moving at a normal pace. Well, it was normal for _him_...


	27. Breaking Hearts

It took Trudy some time but she eventually began to catch on.  
  
  
"David," she spoke just loudly enough for him to be able to hear her. He looked at her, still smiling easily at her.  
  
  
"What is it?" he asked her, "do you want to go somewhere else?"  
  
  
"No," Trudy shook her head lightly, "it's just... are you... are you _high??_ "   David furrowed his brow lightly.  
  
  
"What? Why would you ask me that?" he got defensive.  Trudy hoped she was wrong, it was easier to apologize than to let him know it bothered her. She supposed it should not have come as a surprise, rumors flew around all over the place about his habits but she had always held onto the slim hope that they were all false.  
  
  
"Sorry," Trudy backed down, "I didn't mean it."  David sat back and regarded her curiously, she was right so why did she back off?  
  
  
"What are you?" he asked her stiffly, "a fucking _door mat? Challenge_ me!"  Trudy cringed when he swore at her, she didn't like this side of him but David was only trying to tell her that she can stand up to him if she felt the need.  
  
  
He wanted her to be a strong woman, not some cowering yes-girl. Perhaps they were not so suited afterall...  
  
  
He saw her visible cringe and softened.  
  
  
"I'm sorry, babe," he pulled her closer to him and embraced her. Trudy relaxed into his hug, but she still couldn't shake the way she felt just now. Drugs just weren't her thing, they never had been.  
  
  
"I think maybe we should... " she began.  
  
  
"Don't," he cut her off, before she could finish, "Trudy, please... "   She pulled away from him, her gaze lowered and unable to look him in the eye.  
  
  
"I'm sorry," she really was because she never intended to hurt him. She stood up, still not looking at him because she knew her heart would break if she did. David looked at her with big, wide open eyes. They glittered with sudden tears as she turned away and walked out of the venue, leaving him sitting there alone. Bewildered, he did not move for a few moments as he tried to focus his racing mind on what had just happened. He eventually got up, intending to go after her but the waiter caught his arm and David swore as he fumbled around in his wallet.  
  
  
Trudy walked to her car and sniffled, her eyes full of tears and blurring her vision so it was hard to unlock her car. She got in and hesitated, she couldn't just abandon him in there without a ride home. She felt torn, her hands upon the steering wheel and the engine running quietly. What to do?  She gave him a few minutes to come after her, but when he did not appear; Trudy pulled away from the curb and drove home.  
  
  
Moments after she'd gone, David hurried out of the club and searched the street with his eyes both up and down. He couldn't see her, so he tried calling her name a few times before his gaze settled on the empty space where her car had been parked earlier. His shoulders sagged and he sighed heavily, the cold wind stinging the tears in his eyes and making him blink; sending them trickling down his pale cheeks.  
  
  



	28. Coping Mechanisms

Cocaine was a fast yet short lived drug, so he was already experiencing the low but Trudy's leaving him just made it feel worse. He wiped his face with his hands, sniffling loudly and turning away from the roadside. Why should he cry over her? There were plenty of others who would gladly take her place, that was never an issue. He stared out at the night, watching people walking along the foot path in each other's arms and he hailed a cab moments later.  
  
  
As he sat in the back seat, the lights of the city flashing into his eyes; David buried his face into his hands and sobbed heavily. The driver tried to be polite about it, simply driving along and remaining silent but his heart broke for the rock star.  
  
  
"Rough night?" the driver offered. David nodded, accepting a tissue from the driver and looking at the I.D. label.  The driver's name was Carl.  
  
  
"I've certainly had better," David responded, recomposing himself. Carl looked at him with an understanding half smile.  
  
  
"She broke your heart?" he asked.  David let his gaze flick to the rear view mirror, then averted it out of the window.  
  
  
"Nah," he said coldly, then he smirked slightly, "just left me with the fucking bill."   Carl chuckled softly, but he knew a coping mechanism when he heard one.  
  
  
"Plenty of fish in the sea," Carl told him cheerfully. David was silent for the rest of the trip, paid his fare and again let the driver take a photo. He went up to his room, where he was free to use the rest of his coke without judgment. A few phone calls later and he was no longer alone, long into the night and even the next morning because some of his guests had passed out before they were able to go home.  
  
  
David's friends were always happy to share what he had, they were also more than keen to share with him anything they brought along with them. So the night was sketchy in his memory when he woke the next day, several people in his bed and all of them naked - including himself. David was trapped under some arms and legs, but he eventually managed to squirm himself free and wander off into the bathroom to shower.  
  
  
*  
  
Trudy got home and lay on her sofa for hours that night, she felt like she had cried all of her tears out because eventually they stopped flowing and she was able to fall asleep. She had dreams about David, of his touch and his kisses. The way he would look at her and adore her. He didn't deserve what she had done to him, she knew he did drugs and yet she still punished him for doing it. It was her own issue, why did she push him away?  It made no sense to her anymore, he was all she ever wanted in a man and then some. Could she get past the drugs? Turn a blind eye to the fact that he was slowly destroying himself?  
  
  
She knew she couldn't live with herself if he overdosed and never came out of it, for this she deemed him to be selfish but she knew better than that. David didn't possess the selfish trait, nobody had ever seen him behave in any other way but selfless so she felt badly for thinking it at all.  
  
  
*  
  
  
She awoke the next morning hoping he hadn't gone and done something he would later regret, but then she figured he didn't even care enough to go after her so why would he?  She showered and got ready for the day, she couldn't stop thinking about him and it hurt to imagine he probably had forgotten about her by now and moved on.  
  
  
She switched on the television because it was suddenly too quiet, she listened to it while she fixed herself coffee and breakfast. Some celebrity gossip show came on and she smiled at the dirt that had been dug up, it was barely a five minute program but it was very entertaining. Trudy seriously doubted the sources of the gossip, always taking their stories with a pinch of salt.  
  
  
When she heard David's name, she stopped and hurried over to the television. Turning up the volume, she watched as the reporter spoke to a cab driver about last night. Trudy's heart broke as the man told his story, because he had tears in his eyes despite being on camera and because he mentioned that David hadn't been at all happy. It was questioned whether his mood would affect the upcoming album somehow and then the commercials came on.  
  
  
Trudy switched off the television and finished her coffee, her hands trembling and a lump forming in her throat as her eyes began to sting.


	29. Missing You

David went about waking everybody up and ushering them out of his hotel room, they staggered away and he was alone again with his thoughts. He knew that he was needed in the studio again today, but somehow he just knew he couldn't get anything done. Still, it'd do him no favors to simply sit around and mope so he turned up on time for once. He was given a lecture about showing emotions in public, apparently Carl had a big mouth but David was getting into trouble for it because he wasn't supposed to be human in the public eye.  
  
  
A bag of crack was shoved into his hand, along with some friendly advice to 'just get over whatever it is and move on' and it was over. David looked at the bag of white powder in his palm briefly before pocketing it, his head lowered in defeat. That's when the praising began, everyone wanted the album to succeed because it would mean that they would be paid heaps more. They stroked his ego, gave him time to get high and soon he was feeling alright again.  
  
  
David was a very sensitive man, it was very easy to break him down despite his ability to mask it for the most part. Building him back up was even easier though and he loved to be loved at this point in his life, of course the drugs always helped in that department. They made the pain stop, fucked his memory up so that he didn't have to pretend the bad things never happened - for as far as he knew anymore; they probably hadn't.

To further boost him up, a few groupies were allowed to sit in on the end of the session and when David emerged from recording; they fawned all over him. He lapped it up, of course though he was aware of the shallowness of it all; it still helped to soothe his pain. By the time he got out of the studio, things seemed normal for him again and he stood by the wall casually with a cigarette in his hand. His gaze cast around slowly, half looking for a cab and half keeping an eye out for trouble; when he suddenly noticed the vending machines across the street. He frowned, drawing on his cigarette as he tried to recall why they had been so important to him.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Trudy thought very hard about driving to the studio, she was almost picking up her keys when she hesitated and stared at them for a long moment. Would he even want to see her again?  Could she handle his rejection?  She felt indecisive, if they could not get along then he was better off forgetting about her. She did not wish to cause him any further heartache, if she had indeed been the cause of it last night in the cab. IF the driver were to be believed in the first place! She gathered up her keys and went out to her car, driving back out to where she and David had first met.  
  
  
She saw him emerge from the studio, being tugged on and kissed by some groupies and not all of them were female. He looked happy, signing things and chatting with them until at last they were chased off the premises by security and he stood alone with his cigarette. Trudy watched him, his gaze pausing on the vending machines and his confused expression shattering her heart. She was so easily forgotten, but she had to consider herself to be quite lucky. She'd got to meet him, he had slept in her bed and she'd been kissed by him. Half a date was more than most fans got, so perhaps she ought to just leave him alone.  
  
  
She couldn't stand in his way, somewhere out there his one true soul mate was waiting for him to find them. It wasn't going to happen if Trudy kept distracting him, so she decided to not approach him and simply admire him from afar like most of his other fans. It was only the right thing to do, as far as she was concerned.  
  
  
*  
  
  
It did take him a moment to register the memory, it was faded but by no means erased completely. He smiled fondly at the vague conversation he had with Trudy, though it surprised him to know that he'd remembered her name so easily. She had given him a cigarette when he'd had none, a gesture that he took to heart because of the state his nerves were in at the time. It'd take a lot more than coke to totally destroy the event from his mind, but for now he had managed to hold onto it and would certainly fight to keep it.  
  
  
If only he could find her again...


	30. Lured Away

Satisfyingly high as a kite, David was content to remain where he was for a while longer.  He felt good inside, like he could rule the world with one flick of his wrist. He put out his cigarette and rubbed his nose, then took a step away from the wall. He hesitated, hearing someone calling his name and he glanced around. He saw Chelsea, hurrying over to him. He smiled at her in greeting, still feeling the effects of the cocaine as she approached. He mistakenly saw her as Trudy, because his thoughts had been consumed by her all day and it confused his drug laced mind.  
  
  
Chelsea wasn't feeling so great until she saw him standing there, she'd been feeling badly ever since she had embarrassed herself last night. He seemed to be alone now so she called out to him, quickening her pace as he offered her one of those smiles that made anyone's heart pound.  
  
  
"Hey baby," she beamed at him, looking around, "you all alone? That doesn't seem right."  David shrugged as if it were no big deal, looking her over encouragingly.  
  
  
"It's still early yet, luv," he replied casually, then he fidgeted with his hands, "sorry about last night...  "  Chelsea liked the way he was looking at her, it gave her the impression that he was clearly more than willing to go with her if she asked him. But what was this about last night? Was he apologizing for his friend?  
  
  
"Um, that's alright. Hey - Wanna go to a party?" she invited him, "I know of one starting soon."  
  
  
"Alright," David agreed, feeling her arm snake around his waist and glad she had forgiven him for his outburst. Chelsea led him away from the studio, but she didn't know that Trudy was still there and she wasn't happy.  
  
  
Trudy had watched them talking and now she felt like she should follow them, if only to ensure David's safety. His PA should at least have been looking out for him, if he even had one at the moment. She got out of her car and discreetly followed them, making sure to keep her distance but not enough to lose sight of them. She paused by a tree outside of a house, watching them as they were invited inside. A brief glimpse inside as the door opened told Trudy that there was a party going on, somehow she figured it was not exactly an innocent birthday party either.


	31. Taken

David looked around as they got into the house, people were drinking or shooting up and some were already stoned over by the window. He sat with Chelsea on a sofa and she instantly started kissing his face, David leaned back into the cushions and opened his mouth to entice her into making out with him. Chelsea moaned into the kiss, keen to get him to fuck her but enjoying his tongue in her mouth first.  
  
  
Outside, Trudy decided to give it until around midnight before she went in after him because she would be too worried to go home to bed without taking him back to the hotel and midnight was late enough for either of them; as they both had to work tomorrow.  
  
  
*  
  
  
David ran his hands up under Chelsea's skirt, toying with her by simply stroking her thighs with his fingertips. Chelsea squirmed at his teasing touch, wanting him to go higher between her legs. She drew back from the kiss, perspiring lightly.  
  
  
"I'm going to grab a drink," she told him breathlessly, "wait right here."  
  
  
She got up and went to get herself a beer. David sat and looked around at the other guests, but Chelsea was gone for ages - almost an entire _two minutes_ had passed by. He had to move, unable to sit still and he stood up to explore the room. As he started to get noticed, he was offered all sorts of drugs but he had enough by now to keep him happy for a few days at least. There was a table with some coke on it, so he wandered over and took his own out to join in for a while.  
  
  
He chatted with some guys who were sitting there already, doing a few lines himself before he was suddenly grabbed by the wrist and led away.


	32. You lost him?!

He felt himself being pushed into a wall, looking around he noticed that the party had gone away but really he was just in another part of the house.  
  
  
"You like cuffs?" a woman's voice purred into his ear. His eyes closed as he hummed in response, too high to really register the question. He didn't mind kinks, though. She pulled him over to the bed, cuffing his wrists to the headboard and started trailing kisses down his face and neck.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Back in the living room, Chelsea was getting worried because she couldn't find David and he hadn't stayed on the sofa. She asked around and was pointed over to the coke table but nobody there could tell her where he'd gone after that. She wandered outside, perhaps he'd gone out for some air?  Trudy saw Chelsea emerge from the house but she was alone. Where was David?  
  
  
She watched from her vantage point near the tree, Chelsea was looking worried and lost; something was clearly wrong. Trudy came out from her hiding place and approached Chelsea, who startled when she noticed Trudy.  
  
  
"Oh hello," Chelsea said, nervously, "you... you're David's friend, right?"  
  
  
"I am," Trudy nodded, "where is he?"  
  
  
"Well," Chelsea's eyes welled up with tears, "we were sitting on the sofa and I left him to get a beer but when I got back he was gone."  
  
  
"You _lost_ him?!" demanded Trudy.  
  
  
"I'm _sorry!_ " Chelsea sobbed now, "I wasn't gone for more than a few minutes!"  Trudy sighed, shaking her head.  
  
  
"Well he didn't come out here," she told Chelsea, "so he must still be in there somewhere, did you check every room?"  
  
  
"No," Chelsea replied, calming down a little, "I didn't think of that."  
  
  
"He is curious," Trudy told her, "he might have gone exploring, he gets bored really fast... Come on, let's go inside and see if we can find him together."  
  
  
"Alright," Chelsea smiled slightly and sniffled, "thanks... "  
  
  
"I just hope he is okay," Trudy led the way back inside, "the world _needs_ David Bowie."  
  
  
"Oh I know," Chelsea agreed, following her, "I bet there's even people who haven't been born yet who will love him when they grow up."  Trudy nodded.  
  
  
"For years to come yet," she said firmly, "so let's get him home safely, alright?"  
  
  
"You bet," Chelsea replied happily, though she still wanted to take him to bed because he'd made her so aroused not too long ago.  
  



	33. Bondage

Back in the bedroom, David was coming to his senses and finding himself stripped, naked and cuffed to the bed. He looked down at the woman who was currently sucking his cock, his eyes fluttered closed and he uttered a soft moan. _How did he get here?_  
  
  
"Uhh.. _Oohh_.. "  he couldn't get any words to form, every time his mouth opened another sound escaped it. The woman paused her administrations and smiled at him, still stroking him with her fingers to keep him moaning.  
  
  
"That's it baby," she purred, "give me that _sweet honey_... "  
  
  
She leaned down and took him into her mouth once more, his back arched as she began to move faster and suck harder. She swirled her tongue around the head of his cock, probing around his sensitive areas with her fingertips and enjoying his gasps and groans. David stopped trying to ask her who she was and submitted to the ecstasy that she was driving him towards, losing himself in the throes of climax as he began to take in short, sharp breaths.  
  
  
"Oh! _Uhh, damn!_ " his back arched again. The orgasm was intense, he strained hard against the cuffs.  
  
  
The woman felt his cock twitching and pulsing, the sudden stream of hot semen hit the back of her throat and she took it all down. He felt her continue to suck, milking him to the last drop until he had nothing left. She smiled and let him slip out of her mouth, then she crawled up along his body and lay on top of him. She was naked, her breasts pressing against his chest.  
  
  
"That was _so good_ ," she whispered into his ear, "now you do me... "  
  
  
She started to climb up the wall a little, positioning herself so that his face was right between her thighs. He couldn't breathe as she rubbed herself against him, too aroused and too drunk to realize his distress. His muffled pleas were mistaken for moans of desire, but then the door opened and she was hauled off the bed.


	34. Leave Me Alone!

Chelsea and Trudy checked every room, one by one until they finally found David. They paused when they noticed he was busy, but when it became apparent that he was in trouble they wasted no time in pulling the woman away from him. David took in a deep breath, relieved and wide eyed. The woman staggered to her feet and looked surprised.  
  
  
"That was _amazing!_ " she breathed, then she collapsed onto the floor and passed out. Trudy walked slowly over to David and let him out of the cuffs, having found the tiny key upon the nightstand. David rubbed his wrists, sitting up and getting off the bed to gather up his clothes. Chelsea and Trudy stood back, watching him get dressed.  
  
  
"We're taking you home," Trudy told David.  
  
  
"Already?" he asked her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"David, please," Trudy insisted.  He stared at her blankly for a moment, she really wished he wasn't so damn good looking because she wanted to slap him - hard.  
  
  
"You're going to get into _trouble_ ," Chelsea warned him, trying to help Trudy, "do you even know her name?"  David glanced to the passed out woman on the floor, but if she'd told him her name; he'd forgotten it a while ago.  
  
  
"Eva," he guessed.  
  
  
"You _so_ made that up just now!" Trudy accused him.  
  
  
"Prove it," David challenged her but she just sighed and took his hand.  
  
  
He complacently walked along with her, Chelsea following behind them and they got outside easily enough but that's when David began to protest and pull away from them. Chelsea grasped his other hand so that they pulled him along together, but he was strong; making it difficult and slow going.  
  
  
Suddenly, he twisted and they were forced to let him go or risk seriously hurting him. David backed away from them, turned on his heel and headed back towards the house. Trudy felt frustrated, how were they going to get him home?  Chelsea looked at Trudy for instructions, but neither of them had a single clue on how to get him to cooperate. David could certainly be a very stubborn entity when he wanted to be, once his mind was made up about something he generally stuck to his guns pretty tightly.


	35. The Plan

"Should we call someone maybe?" Chelsea asked.  
  
  
"He might have a personal assistant," shrugged Trudy, "but I've no idea who it is, or where they are at all."  
  
  
"Well," Chelsea looked uncertain, "you know, he's an adult and all, I'm sure he'll be fine."  
  
  
"Like he was fine a minute ago?" Trudy frowned.  Chelsea fell silent, that had been kind of a close call.  
  
  
"If he's going to stay there," Trudy finally decided, "then so are we."  Chelsea followed her as she walked back inside after David, not quite understanding her motives.  
  
  
"But I thought we wanted to get him _away_ from here?" Chelsea said, puzzled.  
  
  
"We do," Trudy explained, "but he won't let us. So we're staying until he's ready to leave."  
  
  
"Oh," Chelsea brightened up a bit, "alright!" She wandered back over to the drinks, but Trudy looked around for David.  
  
  
He was near the table again, reclaiming his coke. She watched him, fascinated by the intake of the white powder and then she knelt down beside him as he finished up. Her eyes never left him, watching the way he fell back against the wall and let the buzz take him up and away for a moment. Trudy blushed, seeing him get such a rush like that kind of turned her on, despite her objection to drugs. Trudy suddenly saw their chance, she got up and hurried to find Chelsea while David was so calm.  
  
  
They could get him into a cab and have him home before he got wise, it was perfect!  David slowly opened his eyes, looking around as some of the guys from earlier joined him again. They got talking with him as if he'd never left, joking and laughing about this or that. He felt something leaning on him and turned to see what it might have been, only to find his lips being claimed by the man who hadn't yet introduced himself. Trudy and Chelsea soon returned, only to find David making out with a cute guy and they hesitated to watch for a moment or two longer than they really needed to...  
  
  
"David," Trudy finally urged him, "hey... hey, come on... we gotta go... "  She tugged his arm firmly. David turned and looked up at her sedately, smiling a little.  
  
  
"Where's the fire?" he asked her. Trudy played along.  
  
  
"In my _panties_ , baby," she said softly, encouraging him to stand up, "that's it... come on... "  David walked with her outside.  
  
  
"You want me to put it out, luv?" he asked her, smirking.  Trudy drew back from him, acting coy and he smugly followed her to the curb.  
  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked her, "I'm right here... " Chelsea giggled lightly, walking along with them and David glanced at her curiously.  
  
  
"Two of you izzit?" he asked cheekily.  
  
  
Trudy hailed a cab while he was distracted by Chelsea, who kept him busy by teasing him with her giggles. David would get close to her and she'd move away quickly, though giving him suggestive smiles to make sure he knew it was a game and that she really wanted him to pursue her some more. He eventually caught her and pinned her to a tree, Chelsea stopping playing hard to get and they started to kiss each other all over their faces and necks. Trudy managed to get a taxi to stop at last, she turned to them and called Chelsea's name.  
  
  
Chelsea reluctantly pulled away from David, but he was so taken with her just now that he immediately followed her right into the cab. Trudy got in after them and they were soon heading back to the hotel, but it was hard to keep him still for the duration of the trip because he was so fidgety and affected by the cocaine. Trudy started asking him about his work and his ideas, so he began talking and she was amazed by how coherent and intelligent he was even while he was high. He was clever and amusing, but he was also a little sarcastic.  
  
  
A different side to him again, Trudy realized. She wasn't keen on the other sides of him, she wanted the real David; the one she knew without the presence of drugs or alcohol. That was the David she loved, that was the man she wanted to know better; the man he should be _all the time._


	36. Remembering Trudy

As they finally got him into his hotel room, Chelsea led him to his bed and began to kiss with him again but suddenly; he pulled away. There was a kind of dawning look in his eyes, as though he were remembering something important.  
  
  
"I can't," he stepped back away from her, "I made a promise... "  
  
  
Trudy stood in the doorway, watching him and trying not to let the surge of pride swelling in her chest show through. David looked at her, confusion crossing his features as he struggled to remember things but it was all jumbled up in a cocaine rushed mess.  
  
  
Chelsea was disappointed, her gaze drifted over to Trudy and she gave a shrug. Trudy noticed the shrug, but said nothing as she waited for David to decide what he was going to do. David felt awkward just standing there, so he left the bedroom and walked into the living room. Chelsea sat down on his bed, running her hand over the sheets and wishing he would have joined her under them.  
  
  
"I guess I should go," she stood up again and left the hotel but at least now she knew exactly where to find him. Trudy wasn't sure about Chelsea, trust certainly did not come easily to her and Chelsea just gave off a bad vibe. She slowly turned and joined David in the living room, he was pacing and smoking a cigarette.  
  
  
"Why don't you take a long, hot bath, honey?" she coerced him, "it might help calm you down some."  He shook his head.  
  
  
"No," he looked at her, mortified, "nah, I gotta stay alert... "  
  
  
David walked to the sofa and sat down but then he stood again and started to pace once more. Trudy sighed, he was making her tired just watching him and she needed to get up early tomorrow. She sat up with him until she could fight sleep no more, eventually passing out on the sofa. David looked down at her as she slept, he thought enough to cover her with some blankets from his bedroom but he did not sleep until around 6AM when he suddenly just collapsed onto the floor.  
  
  
The thud was enough to jolt Trudy awake, she blinked and sat up to glance around. When she saw him laying there, she quickly rushed over to him and knelt down. He was only sleeping, she felt relieved that he was not hurt in any way and she managed to get him up into his bed. Too tired to even think of working today, Trudy climbed in next to him and went back to sleep.


	37. Perspective

It was after lunch when she next awoke, smiling because the first thing she saw was David's peaceful face as he continued to sleep beside her. His breathing was deep and slow, indicating he was not about to wake up anytime soon. She crept out of the bed gently, so as not to disturb him and went out to find something to do until he got up. David was content to sleep for some hours yet, but the gnawing began in the back of his mind and it soon prompted him to open his eyes. They protested and closed a few times, but he eventually got them to stay open and he got up out of bed.  
  
  
Trudy was on the armchair when he emerged from the room, she stood up and startled him.  
  
  
"Hey," she greeted him, "sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you."  David hadn't been expecting anyone to just pop up from the living room armchair, it had given him quite the jump scare and his heart was racing.  
  
  
"Trudy," he was not expecting her to be here, "what are you doing here?"  
  
  
"I wanted to make sure you were okay," Trudy replied, "I hope you don't mind."  
  
  
"No," David waved it away, rubbing his eyes, "it's fine... "  Trudy walked over to him.  
  
  
"I want us to still be friends," she said softly.  
  
  
"Friends?" David repeated, "but I thought... "  He suddenly remembered their fight and averted his gaze, nodding slowly.  
  
  
"Can you understand?" Trudy asked him, "it's not you, it's the drugs."  
  
  
"Would you just get off my back?" David demanded.  Trudy calmed herself, deciding on another tactic.  
  
  
"Alright then," she lifted her gaze to meet with his, "sell me some."  
  
  
"What?" asked David, taken aback by her request.  
  
  
"I said, sell me some," Trudy replied, "I want to try it, since you seem to think it's so great and all. I feel like I'm missing out here."  David scoffed at her amusedly, then he slowly frowned.  
  
  
"You're serious?" he asked her.  
  
  
"I am," Trudy spoke firmly, "how much?"   David fell silent, passively refusing and not looking at her now.  
  
  
"Well?" Trudy urged him.  
  
  
"No," David said shortly.  Trudy raised one brow.  
  
  
"Oh?" she asked him, "well, why not?"  He didn't answer her.  
  
  
"Can you understand now?" she questioned him.  David looked almost like he was about to cry, it really broke her heart but then he grabbed his coat and headed for the door.  
  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked him, confused.  
  
  
"I'm late," he spoke sharply.  
  
  
"David, wait!" Trudy caught his arm, turning him to face her.  
  
  
"What do you want from me, Trudy?" he demanded, "you and I are still friends, but that is as far as it goes. So back off!"  
  
  
He jerked out of her grip, shook his head and turned away from her. Trudy watched him leave and remained standing still for quite some time, tears falling down her face. She knew that he was such a kind, sweet and gentle young man but the drugs were distorting these traits - not to mention they were killing him. How could he not see it now? She had seen it flash in his eyes when she had asked him to sell her some, he didn't want to get her started on them so why continue doing it himself? Perhaps she had done some good here today, maybe he'd think about it long and hard. It was all she could hope for, the ball was in his court now.  
  
  
Trudy gathered up her things and left the hotel, the walk to her car was a long one but she soon got home and phoned in sick for the next week. Her mood was far too low for work, she sat down and switched on the television. But she couldn't see the screen through her tears, all she could do was cry into her tissues and think about him for hours.


	38. Long Distance Relationships

David finished up at the studio that same afternoon, he would be taking the next train out of town that evening and then his tour would start within the next few weeks. Everything had to be ready by then, so he was rushed out of the city before he was able to process what was happening but he was sullen and moody for a long time.  
  
  
Chelsea returned to his hotel a few times, but she never did see him there again and gave up after a while.  
  
  
Trudy waited for him by the vending machines night after night, week after week but despite his constant no-show - she never missed an evening just waiting for him there. She realized after the first few times that he was no longer in town, but she still clung to the slim hope that someday he might be there again. It was a stretch, but it was all she had until one day when the postman delivered her free front row ticket.  
  
  
She cried when she opened the envelope, David's easily recognized handwriting was scrawled all over it. He hadn't forgotten her, or his promise. She smiled through her tears, it had been a long few weeks and she was keen to see him again; even if it was just from the audience.  
  
  
*  
  
  
David was in top form each night, making sure everyone got their money's worth for coming to see him. He smiled at them, flirted with them and took his shirt off from time to time; which always elicited many screams and made him feel a little bashful. He had slowly eased himself out of the drug scene, it was not easy but he took his time with it and just did it a little bit less each time he couldn't resist.  
  
  
The color was beginning to come back to his cheeks, he had filled out some and wasn't the twig thin figure he used to be. People were starting to notice his healthier look and it pleased him to no end. Finally, the night came when he was certain to see Trudy and he was super excited for the show to start. He could hear them all out there, waiting and chanting his name. His heart raced, would she come?


	39. Stood Up

Trudy had thought about going for a long time, but she eventually had given her ticket away and kept herself hidden from the world. It wasn't that she didn't want to see David, quite the contrary in fact but she was afraid. She was scared that if she saw him again, she would break down in front of him and upset him. She had heard about his apparent drug weaning via her favorite celebrity gossip program, so if it was true then she didn't want him to relapse just because she couldn't hold it together.  
  
  
*  
  
  
David graced the stage that night, eager to locate Trudy in the front row but as the fans screamed and reached out for him; he just couldn't see her anywhere. His gaze fell upon Chelsea, right where Trudy should have been sitting and she beamed up at him excitedly. He couldn't help smiling at her, but where was Trudy? He searched the first few rows, but any further than that was shrouded in darkness and he couldn't see. He knelt down and let some people touch him, they almost pulled him off the stage but security dragged him back and he continued until the show was over.  
  
  
He sat backstage, exhausted and frustrated. Why hadn't she come?  He grabbed up his cigarette packet and opened it up, giving a sigh when he found it empty. That hadn't happened in a long time, but it sparked a distant memory and he slowly got to his feet. Darting out the back entrance, he was swamped and swarmed by fans. They grabbed him, pulled on him and kissed his face. Security hadn't been expecting him to just run out so quickly, they moved in to help him when they noticed he was in trouble.


	40. Strangers When We Meet

Trudy was still sitting around feeling sorry for herself, when she picked up her keys and went out to her car. She knew the concert was just about over by now, but there was something she had forgotten to do this evening...  
  
  
*  
  
  
David managed to give everyone the slip, finding himself alone and wandering the streets. He ran into the occasional person who asked him for a photo or an autograph, but his sights were never steered away from his ultimate destination. He reached the vending machines from long ago and gazed at them longingly, though he knew they would not give up their treasure for him. He leaned against one of them, closing his eyes and hearing a car slowly pull up.  
  
  
Trudy was shocked to see David standing there by the machines, she pulled over and just sat there staring at him for a while. Eventually, she got out of her car and approached him quietly, unable to believe her eyes. David heard the soft footsteps approaching him, his eyes opened and he turned to look at Trudy. She held out a trembling hand, her pack of cigarettes open in offering towards him.  
  
  
"Probably not your brand," she shrugged, her voice shaking.  
  
  
He looked at the pack, then back at her. She smiled at him.  
  
  
"You look good," she complimented the rock star. He walked past her cigarettes and pulled her into a warm embrace, she relaxed into him and hugged him tightly.  
  
  
"I missed you so much!" she sniffled. David held her firmly, not ever wanting to let her go.  
  
  
"Can we start over?" he whispered softly. Trudy withdrew from him and nodded, hardly able to believe it.  
  
  
"Alright," she held out her hand towards him and he looked at it confusedly, "hi, my name's Trudy... "  He stood looking at her for a moment, slightly bewildered by her.  
  
  
Then his face broke out in a toothy grin and somehow, Trudy just knew that everything was going to be okay.  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
=THE END=


End file.
